Yuki's Reassurance
by Bettie
Summary: The story is rated PG-13 only because I don't really know what would be considered offensive. Anyway, Shuichi and Yuki are having a good evening, but Yuki suddenly says something he doesn't mean. (Sorry, I suck at summaries. It's a much more interesting s


My second attempt at a fanfic! More Gravitation happiness. Yuki x Shuichi, as usual! I truly hope you like it. I spent about an hour and a half on it. Not that that matters though. ~_^;

By the way, sorry I didn't make them shower _together_, but I'm not quite ready to write stuff like that. Eeheehee!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuichi's eyes sparkled brilliantly as the lyrics to "Spicy Marmalade" spilled from his lips. He didn't really even know what he was singing any more. It had all become so routine to him. What he was really concentrating on was Yuki. Before he had started singing, Shuichi made sure he could see where Yuki was. He had been gazing fixedly at the writer...**His** writer...The entire time.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the audience, the pair had been exchanging thoughts. No, they weren't telepathic, but each of them knew that one look from the other could say more than a thousand words.

Shuichi heard the music die out and he knew that after hours of preparation and hard work, they were finally through. He snapped back to reality for a moment, just long enough to take Suguru and Hiro's hands and bow to his beloved public.

As soon as he could, Yuki had made his way back through the screaming crowd to the stage. Shuichi was down the stairs like a bullet, immediately pulling Yuki into his arms.

"How were we?" He asked, smiling up into his lover's glowing face.

Yuki didn't answer. He just bent down and kissed Shuichi's soft, pink hair. Shuichi didn't repeat the question. Yuki had just shown all the approval necessary.

By the time they got home, it was pretty late. They were both tired, so they washed up and got into their pajamas right away. Shuichi's pajamas always did it for Yuki.** [1]** Yuki's _lack _of pajamas always did it for Shuichi. All Yuki ever wore to bed was a pair of plain white boxers, which left his chest free to stare at. Shuichi quickly washed his hair and brushed his teeth as Yuki waited patiently for access to the shower.

Shuichi murmured something about being exhausted, but Yuki could barely understand him with all that toothpaste in his mouth.

As Shuichi came damp-headed out of the bathroom, Yuki smiled and couldn't help but take Shuichi's face in one hand and give him a little nip on his ear. Shuichi blushed heavily (As I'm sure anyone would), giggled, and stood on his tiptoes to give Yuki a kiss on the cheek.

Yuki continued toward the bathroom to wash up and made sure to give Shuichi a little tap on his heart-covered butt. **[1] **

He didn't bother to close the bathroom door and stripped, well aware of the fact that he was being observed. "_That little shit," _he thought, smiling inwardly. He was in a good mood, so he gave Shuichi a grin over his shoulder and stepped into the shower.

He made sure to use that smelly orange soap Shuichi liked. _No matter that I can't stand the smell of it...If my Shuichi likes it, then that's what I use._

Rinsing the last few shampoo bubbles from his short, blonde hair, he dried himself off with a towel and then tied it around his waist.

_Crap. _He thought. _What did I do with my boxers?_

"Have you seen my boxers?" he asked Shuichi.

"No."

"Why you...Ok Shu. I saw you shove them under your ass, you little.." Yuki lunged at Shuichi, his towel almost flying off. "Give them back,"

Shuichi giggled mischievously and jumped up from the bed, swinging the boxers over his head.

"Come on, I'm too tired for this." Yuki sighed and sat down on the bed with a thump.

Shuichi laughed and scampered back to the bed, throwing Yuki's boxers at his head. Yuki growled, but his expression softened when he felt the thin arms around his waist.

"Why are you being so nice today? Normally you would have kicked my ass." Shuichi grinned.

"Well...I figured rather than beat you to death, I could just as easily start seeing other people." Yuki was stunned at what he had said, knowing it was as far from the truth as could possibly be. Shuichi, however, couldn't tell when Yuki was being serious or not, and tears welled up in his eyes. He let go of Yuki's waist and sat up.

Yuki screamed at himself inside. Outside, he just scoffed. "You're so predictable, you know that? Come back here," he said, extending a welcoming arm.

"Yuki...? Are you...Why..." tears rolled down Shuichi's face.

"I said come here. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for taking the damned boxers, and I won't dump you. Jesus." Yuki was nervous and afraid, knowing Shuichi didn't deserve to be treated so rudely. Sometimes he wondered why Shuichi still stayed with him.

Shuichi crawled hesitantly back to Yuki, not knowing whether or not he should feel relieved. Yuki felt terrible, knowing that what he had said was very stupid and hurtful. He knew how it must have made Shuichi feel. He lifted Shuichi's face and looked into his eyes, the windows to his soul. In Shuichi's eyes, Yuki could see the hurt and the fear. But more than anything, Yuki could see pure love. Yuki felt so guilty, he almost began to cry as well. The last thing he needed was for Shuichi to see him cry, so he buried his face in the still damp pink hair and sighed.

His voice muffled by Shuichi's thick hair, Yuki tried to keep his voice from giving away his tears. "Shuichi, you know I could never, ever leave you..."

Feeling the young man shudder as he tried to keep his emotions to himself, Shuichi wrapped his arms around the one person who meant more to him than life itself.

"Yuki...It's ok. I know you're sorry. I forgive you." He tightened his embrace.

Yuki was immensely relieved. He allowed his body to relax and ran a hand through Shuichi's hair. Shuichi was equally relieved and buried his face in his lover's chest.

"Yuki..."

"What is it?"

"You smell good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[1]-** In my story entitled "Yours Forever," I explained that Shuichi's boxers (at least the ones he wears in my world) have little smiling hearts all over them. He also sleeps in a t-shirt that's way too big for his little shoulders and is always slipping off one of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yee. I hope you liked! ^^ Reviews and criticism are welcome.

/|\(*-*)/|\ -Bettie-


End file.
